Renamon's new Rider
by nathanstorm14
Summary: a rider that has vixen girlfriends while trying saves the world with them
1. the beginning

one day in Tokyo Japan, a 14 boy called nathan was living in a apartment with his friend, Adam, they known each other since they were 5 years old and they have been beat friends for life but one the city was being attacked by a few robots down town the city then Nathan pulled out the build driver so he can fight them

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

Nathan: let's go

so i started fight the robot but they were a little bit stronger than me then i killed 2 of them then there was an army of you coming down the street when they got closer they all exploded then killed the last two

Nathan: Ready, go! Dragonic Finish

i jumped and kicks them which they got destroyed, after that i demorphed and looking around if who destroyed the rest of the army but no was here then a fox figure was standing on a light post then i ran back home and told adam what happened then he turned to me

adam: what happened downtown

Nathan: another robot attack again

adam: again, that's the fourth time this month

Nathan: yeah I know but there is someone else that destroyed an entire army in a flash

adam: what no way

Nathan: yes way and that person killed then in 0.2 seconds and i was impressed at that time and speed

adam: but who is it is the question

then the doorbell rang and i opened the door, i looked down and saw a package on the doorstep so i brought it in, i took out a pocket knife and cut it open then i saw a digital device

Nathan: the hell is this thing

then it starts vibrating and turned off all the electrical panel in the apartment and then i fell down on the floor then something came out of the device and it was a bright yellow vixen then she looked at me

renamon: are you ny new trainer

Nathan: trainer- what, who the hell are you

renamon: my name is renamon and I'm your partner

Nathan: partner?

renamon: a cute one

i blushed a little then i stood up and all the power went back on and everything was normal

Nathan: what do you want

renamon: for you to be my partner

then she put her tail under my chin and it was so warm and soft so i started hugging it then renamon was blushing a bit

renamon: you like my tail huh

i nodded yes then i looked at the time and it was 10:30 and it was a school night

Nathan: well it's time for bed *walks to my bedroom*

and renamon was following me because she wants to sleep with me then i took off my shirt and boxers then got under the covers then i looked at her

Nathan: what

renamon: we just met and now you're going to sleep

Nathan: renamon it's a school night and if i get late I'm screwed

then she was sad because I yelled at her

renamon: oh ok *holding her arms*

then i got up out of my sheets

Nathan: woah hey i sorry, i got a little upset about tomorrow

then she hugged while crying, so i got under my sheets and she joined me and it was cute watching her sleep

the next morning i turned off the snooze button and got out off bed then got dressed and then ate breakfast bit renamon was still sleeping and it was adorable so i left the apartment and locked the door so after a 9 minute Walk to school i met my other 3 friends: chris, noah, and tony with adam so i walked up to then

Nathan: hey guys

Tony: hey man

chirs: what's up bro

noah: yo

adam: hey what happened last night and the apartment when i was sleeping

Nathan: oh the other rooms was making loud noise, so i started yelling at them then they stopped and went to sleep

then the school bell ringed and 1st hour begin and we all had the same classes so our first hour was math and we all had to answer a 20 algebra question worksheet for the whole hour so everyone started the worksheet and after 15 minutes renamon was floating at the window and knocking on it then everyone was looking at her including me, so i got up of my dest and opened the window

Nathan: what is it now

she crossed her arms and was mad

renamon: where were you

Nathan: here, i have school

then she calmed down

renamon: oh ok

Nathan: can you please return to the apartment

renamon: sure *then vanished*

and i closed the window then turned around to everyone was looking at me

Nathan: what

chris: dude what was that thing

Tony: it looked like a vixen

noah: and it sounded like a woman

Nathan: well we met each other last night and she was the reason for all that noise then she told me that I'm here partner or trainer or some random bullshit

adam: oh she's a digimon

Nathan: a what

adam: she's a digital animal

then at 3:30 school was over and i walked to the apartment then saw renamon watching TV and she was waiting on me

Nathan: hey I'm home

then she turned to me happy and shaking her talk fast then she ran to me, hugging me happy and let's go

renamon: i gald your back Nathan

Nathan: why are you so happy and excited

renamon: because I missed you

i blushed then i started teasing her

Nathan: well I guess someone wants a treat

then she got mad and hit me in the head then I sat down on the couch with an ice pack on my head and she was sit next to me feeling bad with her arms crossed

Nathan: ok i stopped teasing you for now on

renamon: you better

to be continued...


	2. the hangout

then my phone notifications went off and it had a dare question on it andnit says "kiss the girl in your group of friends", i blushed then looked at my left and renamon was looking at the other side and does know was going to happen but she is going to hate me

Nathan: hey uh renamon *blushing*

then she turned to me confused and sees me all sweaty

renamon: hey what's wrong, why are you all sweaty

then i grabbed her and moved her to kiss her with my eyes closed, her eyes were wide open in surprise because she didn't expect it so she started following along with it then she broke up the kiss and was smiling and i was confused

Nathan: wait your not mad

renamon: no because I was waiting for this to happen

so we were going to start kissing again but the doorbell rang which made us mad so i walked to the door and opened it and it was my friends

Nathan: yeah

adam: hey what's up man

noah: i figure we all can go out to the mall

Nathan: nah i don't feel like it

then renamon pushed me out of the way and was happy about the word "mall"

renamon: of course we are going to be there *giggles a bit*

guys: woah

then i stood up and ran in front of her

Nathan: i guess your wanting to go to the mall are you

renamon: yes

Nathan: ok let's go

so we got into my car and drove for 10 minutes to the mall and then after we arrive there renamon was happy and wagging her in excitement and was going faster when we were at the apartment

Nathan: don't get all excited now, were just going to be here to hang out

then she stop wagging her tail and looked upset with her arms crossed

Nathan: ok guys let's go to hang out

so we started walking around for about 20 minutes while everyone looking at renamon with their phones out taking photos and recording her because they have never seen a digimon before then someone's stomach was growling and it was the guys so we went to the restaurant in the mall, so we start eating and renamon was eating fast like a Savage girl with 20 empty boel beside her snd everyone had one plate of food then everyone else was surprised about that vixen's appetite then after we finished eating tony and noah paid for the food then we walked out of the mall and went home

renamon: that was awesome *she grabbed me and then put me on her breasts suffocating and blushing very hard* you're the best trainer a female Digimon could ever had and i hope we can do it again

then she looked at me not breathing so she let go me and i than i fell on the ground with the nose blood and everyone was watching us so i got up

Nathan: you... DON'T TRY KILLING ME WILL YOU *i was yelling and she was scared then i calmed down* *signs* ok i sorry that scared you let's just go home

so we got in the car and drove back to the apartment and i took the guys to there home so me and renamon went back to my apartment then i lay down the couch relaxing

Nathan: ahhhhh finally relaxing on the couch

then renamon went on top of me, cuddling and sleeping on me and she was so soft also cute and adorable when she's cuddling with me

Nathan: uh wait she's asleep well i guess we'll sleep together on the couch *went asleep with the vixen all-night*

in the morning i were have a presentation at school about something we have today so i decided to show renamon to the class to get to know her better then after 20 minutes later me and her went to the school then i told her to stay outside the room and wait then my teacher told me to bring out my presentation

teacher: Nathan please bring out you presentation

Nathan: yes ma'am

so i opened the door and renamon came in the room smiling at the class then everyone in the room gasped at the yellow vixen

renamon: hi *waving at the class*

teacher: Nathan, what... is... that... thing... *she was scared of her*

Nathan: oh yeah i forgot about that *turned to the class* everyone this is renamon, well adam, chris, tony, and noah know her because we hanged out yesterday at the mall

then one of the bullies was talking shit about me and renamon

bully #1: well now we have to freaks in the room

that sentence pissed me out but renamon attacked the bullies's desk with a diamond, he was so scared that he pissed his pants and everyone was laughing at him and so did his friends too so he ran out the door crying then everyone was cheering for me and renamon then after school a couple of robots attacked renamon to destroy her and she fall on the ground so then i punched the one that attacked her

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

renamon was amazed on my transformation because she knew i was going to do this and she knows that I'm Kamen Rider Cross-Z

Nathan: let's go

so i changed and attacked them with a load of powerful energy and the robots were too weak against me

build driver: Ready, go! Great Dragonic Finish

i threw a large ki blast at them and they were destroyed then i demorphed and ran to renamon and picked her up to.make her stand

Nathan: you ok

renamon: yes i am my hero

i blushed of what she said

renamon: and i knew you were Cross-Z that makes you brave and more cute

then my face was like a jalapeno pepper and what she said again

when we went back to the apartment renamon was going to take a shower because she smell so she used dove soap and after she finished taking her shower i opened the door and i looked at her a wet with a towel around her then she looked at me blushing but i was blushing so hard that i got a nose bleed and feel on the ground unconscious

to be continued...


	3. the new vixen

after 30 minutes of what happened at the shower, renamon was sitting on the couch and my head was on her knees while rubbing my head then i woke up which made her smile at her and kissed my forehead

renamon: wakey wakey sleepy head *giggling*

Nathan: well i guess i made a stupid idea to check on you when you were still in the shower *blushes*

renamon: *blushes* well i don't know that you were going to check on me and how about you come with me to you room

so me and her went to my room to relax and watch a rated R movie Friday the 13th remade called then she tried on something that would punch my face

renamon: ok i want you to turn around for a second i want you to show you something cute

Nathan: ok

i turned around for about a minute with my arms crossed and when renamon told me to turn around i saw her looking like a daisy duke with a white shirt with no sleeve and short jeans with her gloves off, i was blushing burning because of how sexy she is, then she walked up to me and give me a kiss on the lips after we broke it up she did something

renamon: i wanted to tell you this since i first met you but i love you

i grabbed her paws in comfort

Nathan: i love you too renamon

i kissed her with my eyes closed and she followed along with it and me after 15 seconds of kissing we broke it up and went back to the living room but another vixen was in the couch that looked that renamon but wity dark fur and red gloves renamon was in battle stance because she was a dark version of her, so she turned to us and talked to me

dark renamon: oh so the tamer is back for the bot attack

Nathan: you're the one who spawned the smash

dark renamon: no i just watched you fight and i like it

i blushed and renamon went infront of me trying to protect me from her

renamon: what are you planning this time dark renamon

dark renamon: oh to neet my new tamer

renamon: what his my tamer

dark renamon: no mine

renamon: mine

so the girls kept yelling at each other saying mine then a cat fight started between those two vixens so i stopped the fight and broken it up so they sat down and i started to have a relationship conversation with them

Nathan: ok you girls you need to pull yourselfs together, your adults and you behave like children, like two years olds

then they started shouting at once

Nathan: ENOUGH

they were scared on my shouting voice and i calmed down then i continued talking to them

Nathan: ok now i don't hear anymore bickering for the rest of the night or you're both sleeping outside in the street ok

the vixens: ok

Nathan: now you both are going to sleep together

the vixens: WHAT

i gave them a death stare at them and they looked down

the vixens: ok

Nathan: good now move to the sides of the couch cause I'm sitting

so we all sat down on the couch and watched another rated R movie and it was the Nightmare on Elm Street the remake version, so i put my arms around both vixens and they both blushed madly and after we watched the movie we all went to bed so they slept on the bed while I slept on the couch with my shirt off

the next morning was the weekend then me and the girls are going to the beach to have fun for an hour, i was sitting on a chair under an umbrella and the girls were playing like sisters

Nathan: hmm it seems that they have been getting along well with each other

then someone appeared on the beach, he crashed in the sand infront of me so i gently stand up and the guy who crashed was a random smash 10x stronger than the girls then the smash was getting ready to fight

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

so i started fight the smash but he was ti strong so i powered up

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready? Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

after my power up i was punching him and it was super effective then when i punched him, he exploded into million prices then i demorphed and i walked to the girls because they were worried about me

both vixens: are you ok

Nathan: yeah I'm good but that bot was somewhat stronger then the rest of them

so went back to the apartment to chill for a bit then an attack happened at town center and it was evolt, he was looking for something or someone then he started firing at random building to get my attention for a fight so i arrived at the location his in and getting ready to fight

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

Nathan: let's go

i charged at him but he had the upper advance because he was more powerful than me so the girls joined the fight bit with the three of us combined we are still not strong against him then he punched us away with strong power and i demorphed on the ground in pain then the girls went to see if I'm ok after that evolt retreat for now then we went back to the apartment again so the girls bandage me up with an ice pack and a fitst aod kit after they Bandaged me up i lay down on the bed resting then the girls started being worried about me and started talking to each other

to be continued...


	4. the fun night and a new friend

dark renamon: I'm worried for him

renamon: me too but that guy was too strong if Nathan was at full power he still wouldn't beat him like that

dark renamon: i know we need to do something this to make him stronger than before with more power and extra. muscle power

renamon: i know but what

then evolt came into the apartment building with a gift and explained something about what he was doing in town center then the girls went into their battle position but i came in from the room in good shape and told the girls to back down

Nathan: that's enough girls, evolt tell us what were you doing earlier today at center

evolt: so i was trying to find another evil rider called killbus

renamon: what

dark renamon: no way

Nathan: another dark rider, this means trouble for us isn't

evolt: yeah but i have something to help you wity your new power

Nathan: new power

then evolt pulled out a build power up that looks looks like the genius bottle and was going to be very effective to this new evil rider

evolt: well i guess I'll be on my way ciao *vanished into thin air*

Nathan: well i guess we should prepare for this new rider

both the vixens nodded in agreement then after that i went to the couch to sit down then renamon sat next to my left and dark renamon was sitting on my right then dark renamon kissed me on the cheek which made me blush and made renamon jealous so she kissed me on the lips then the girls went to another cat fight for who gets the cute boyfriend to marry

the next day i went to the mall with the girls to shop for random shit for sale then evolt was walking to us to tell us about the attack of killbus

evolt: yo

then we all sat down to a table to have the conversation for about half an hour that after that killbus came with a few smash robots and getting ready to attack so the citizens started running away for the bots that evolt destroyed all the bots and all was left was killbus

Nathan: so your killbus

killbus: indeed and I'm here to test my new power against you

then he pulled out the build driver and put it around his waist to tested his power

build driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready?

killbus: henshin

build driver: Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider!

killbus: so let's begin the experiment shall we friends

evolt: here, take the sclash driver for a bit

i took the sclash driver and put it around my waist

Nathan: henshin

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Dragon In Cross Charge! Braaaa!

Nathan: i felt a little bit of power flowing in my body

so we both charged at each other to begin the test experiment for the new powers but the sclash driver was half powerful against killbus then the girls and evolt was watching me fight but something came up to me and evolt ws amazed because i was gathering energy everytime i get hit then my fist turned blue energy and when i punched him it was effective to him and went down on the ground, i was surprised at the power i had and so were the girls

evolt: hmm i guess we will see more of his power

Nathan: ok let's finish this

sclash driver: scrap break *rider kicks him*

killbus: *laughing* i knew you had a good amount of energy *vanished*

then i demorphed so the girls and evolt came to me

dark renamon: that was awesome

renamon: that was so strong energy

evolt: now we know what to do against killbus now with you new power

Nathan: yeah i guess so

evolt: well I'll you guys later ciao *vanished*

Nathan: ok let's go back to the apartment

so me and the vixens went back to the room and when we went back to the apartment it was almost 10:00 o'clock so me and the girls were sleeping in the bed then at 11:50 the girls woke up and they took off my boxer and underwear to mate with me so they started play with my manjunk and licking it then i woke and saw the girls licking my manjunk so i started mating with them after 20 minutes i burst ny load in renamon first and after 10 minutes i burst my load again in dark renamon then after that the girls started hugging and kissing me with lipstick after that we slept in

the next morning it was a school day so i clean my face with water then put clean clothes on after last night and i want to school after 20 minutes walking to school i saw my friend talking to each other then they saw me and walked to me

adam: hey man

Nathan: I DIDN'T DO IT

the guys were confused

noah: what

Nathan: nothing

then the bully came

bully: well well well if it isn't the fox lover

then he knee me in the stomach which everyone looking at me so he picked me and was getting ready to punch me but i block and punched him first after he back away he looked at me, i had dark blue eyes with dark blue aura surrounded me that made everyone scared of me so i ran at him and started punching him for about 20 seconds he was on the ground crawling backwards and i was going in for a punch but evolt stopped my punch and punched me away

evolt: hmm it seems when he got kicked his soul was talking controlled by dark energy

Nathan with a dark rage voice: move evolt, im going to kill him for everything

evolt: no, but would you friends went to like this, would the girls like this

Nathan: SILENCE

i fired a ki blast at evolt but it didn't work

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

so everyone was surprised that i was Cross-Z that saves people but my rage was taking control of me then evolt was having a plan to snapping me out

evol driver: Cobra! Rider System! Revolution! Are you ready? Black Hole! Black Hole! Black Hole! Revolution! Fuhahahahahahahaha!

evol driver: Ready, go! Black Hole Finish

he punched me and i crashed into the school walls with a giant ass crack in the wall then i fall in the ground that made the guys ran to me to check on me

chris: his still breathing then

evolt picked me up and took me to the nurse office so i woke up from the attack and i was in the nurse office for an hour then everyone came to me with joy that im ok then the bully came in to apologize to me

bully: i sorry Cross-Z

Nathan: how did you know

bully: you transformed in front the whole school

Nathan: damn, hey come hey

i lift my hand and he shaked my hand and now we are friends then i took off the bandage

tony: dude you have to keep it on

Nathan: yeah f*k that

then i got up and walked out the door and saw a miracle

everyone: surprised

Nathan: what the hell is this, you guys planned this for me

bully: yeah man oh and by the way my name is tyler

Nathan: thanks guys i love it

so after 20 minutes of party both vixens pulled me to the window

Nathan: what is it

renamon: well me and dark renamon were talking to each other when you were sleep in the nurse office and we want to tell that we're pregnant

Nathan: *laughing for 10 seconds then i fainted from the news they gave me*

dark renamon: NATHAN

they everyone looked at us and ran to us but tyler came in with a bucket of water then splashed it on my that woke me up again then i stand up and i was i did something stupid

to be continued...


	5. the final battle and a perfect life

Nathan: so you both- but i- then you- but i didn't know- *then speaking gibberish very fast then i took a deep breath* HOW THE F*KING YOU GIRLS ARE PREGNANT

everyone: what

both vixens were blushing

dark renamon: well we both would like you to be our mate

Nathan: i can't believe that I'm going to a father of two cute vixens *signs*

tyler put his hand on my shoulder

tyler: well congratulations on getting laid man *smiling*

Nathan: dude did you- ha i guess you a nice guy after all

then everyone was congratulating me renamon and dark renamon about our future kids for about half an hour then it was almost time for lunch so i decided to take the guys including tyler and the guys to a restaurant for lunch so we sat by 2 table with 8 chairs so after we took lunch we were going back to the school but someone blasted the car and we crashed but we managed to survived the crashed

Nathan: is everyone ok

chris: yeah

tyler: I'm good

then everyone stood up and say that they were fine then killbus landed in front of us and wanted to have the final fight

tony: who's this guy

Nathan: killbus, girls get the guys out of here

renamon: but Nathan-

Nathan: NOW

then the girls took the guys to saftey behind a couple of bushes so i felt sad about them then i got ready for the last fight

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

Nathan: let's do this

killbus: yes for your final scene

so we both charged at each other and started punching each other but then my body started glowing with white and blue energy so i punched him and he flu into a wall

Nathan: what's is this power

evolt inside my body: it's because of me

Nathan: evolt, ok i guess we'll try out the new power

build driver: Muscle Galaxy! Are you ready? Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi!

so after my new transformation happened i felt an amazing power surge flowing through me so i walked to him and punched him with a lot of energy then i started to finish him

build driver: All side! Ready, go! Muscle Galaxy Finish! *jumped and rider kicked him with a big explosion*

then everyone came to me with my new power

renamon: wow that's awesome

dark renamon: really cool

chris: damn to think this would be a good ending

tony: what do you mean

i demorphed

Nathan: his right, killbus was the last boss fight and at least we're going to have a nice future

then we all went to the apartment and celebrate for the last fight of the planet so after 2 months of the girls being pregnant we were at the hospital they were on the bed and i was sitting on the chair worrying about them

nurse: mr storm you may come in

Nathan: ok thanks

ao i walked in the room and saw the girls with my kids (they both had two kids) so i had the first two and the nurse was showing me the other two

Nathan: I'm a proud father now

both vixens: yes you are

then after 5 years since the kids were born, i already graduate from high school and started having the kids a birthday day party and the guys came to visit with there wifes and kids then me and the guys went to the backyard and had a conversation while having fun

tyler: it's surprising that you got kids with the vixens

Nathan: yeah

chris: so how's your life for 5 years

Nathan: i didn't like it because i had to work and the girls stayed home with the kids, i had problems with then but the girls didn't how lucky

then on of my kids came to sit on my lap

evan: hey daddy momma wants you

noah: wait how do they know which mom they need

Nathan: when they say mommy they nean renamon and when they saw momma they mean dark renamon

then after the conversation we all went inside and celebrate the kids then my chest hurts and i fell on the ground then everyone was looking at me worried but then evolt went out of my body and pulled me up

evolt: well you had a life now do you

Nathan: well your not wrong

evolt: hey how about we start training

Nathan: ok

so we went to the backyard

build driver: Muscle Galaxy! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi!

evol driver: Cobra! Rider System! Revolution! Are you ready? Black Hole! Black Hole! Black Hole! Revolution Fuhahahahahahahaha!

so we started training for about half an hour and we were at the same strength as each other but went the girls were at there senior years the graduation ceremony and i was so proud of them so they walked to me and we all did a group hug then went to a restaurant to celebrate the graduation so we started having a large conversation and then went back the house and saw the girls with there arms crossed happy

Nathan: surprised with this guys

both vixens: yep

renamon: now we now we can all have fun together as a family

now we all had a great time for the next 20 years then the girls was sad about something

Nathan: hey girls are you- *gasp* your disappearing

dark renamon: don't worry *kisses on the lips* we are always here for you *disappeared and dies*

renamon: she's right *kisses on the lips* we love you and always be with you untill we die *disappeared and die*

the kids were sad and crying they there mothers were died and i had to take care for the kids with their kids and wifes then i die of heart failure and i had a funeral with everyone and i was in heaven with the girls and the kids and us and a perfect ending and lives happily ever after

The End


End file.
